1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inflating an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device. In particular, the present invention relates to an air bag inflator including two separate fluid outlet openings, with two separate burst disks covering the two outlet openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known air bag inflators include inflation fluid stored under pressure in a chamber in a container. A burst disk blocks flow of inflation fluid from the chamber. An initiator is actuatable to rupture the burst disk and to initiate flow of inflation fluid from the chamber to inflate the air bag.